Nostalgia
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: lelaki yang selama ini hanya menjadi angan-angan impiannya selama ini, akhirnya dia dapat bertemu lagi dengannya setelah 3 tahun tid berjumpa. Sakura mencintainya, sungguh.. tapi kenapa kau bersikap seakan tidak perduli seperti itu padanya nee Sakura. "Strawberry.. rambutmu tidak berubah harumnya, Sakura.."/ "Sudah berapa lama dengannya?" / "6 bulan." /BAD SUMMARY, just R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**3**

**Rated: T**

**2**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**1**

**Warning: alur berantakan dan gaje, OOC, Typo(s), dan banyaknya hal-hal nista lainnya**

**0**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tengah duduk bersender sambil menikmati segelas jus yang berada ditangannya. Pandangan matanya sibuk menelusuri disetiap pojok ruangan ini guna membuang rasa bosannya. Namun kegiatannya tersebut terintrupsi oleh getaran ponsel yang berada di saku celananya.

**From: Tayuya**

**Sasuke-kun besok kita kencan yaa** **:)**

Begitulah kira-kira isinya, Sasuke terlihat hanya menghela nafas dan tidak memerdulikan pesan tersebut dengan cara tidak dia sudah mulai jenuh dengan pacarnya ini yang mungkin tidak lama lagi akan berubah statusnya menjadi 'mantan'.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu _Teme_?" tanya Naruto yang tepat berada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn tidak apa-apa."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, nikmati saja pesta ulang tahun ku." Seru Kiba sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itupun tersenyum tipis dan berucap '_thanks_' dengan pelan.

"Hey bukannya itu teman SMP kita juga. Kalau tidak salah namanya Yamanaka." Tunjuk Sai mengarah pada seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde yang selalu diikat kuda.

"Ahh itu memang dia. Hey Ino!" seru Naruto berteriak memanggil Ino. Seketika orang yang merasa dipanggilpun merasa terkaget dengan teriakan super dari Naruto. Dan dengan malas dia mendekati para lelaki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan begitu kuat, aku jadi malu _baka_." Geram Ino.

"_Gomen gomen_ aku terlalu bersemangat hehehe." Cengir Naruto.

"Ino dimana temanmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah, teman yang mana?" bingung Ino

"Ck teman sehidup dan matimu, Sakura." Dengus Sasuke.

"Sudah tentu dia berada di rumah, aneh sekali kau menanyakan itu Sasuke." Ledek Ino, dan membuat Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Wah Sakura-_chan ka_? Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali melihatnya saat kita datang ke pesta Shino kan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku minta nomornya." Ujar Sasuke_ to the point._

"Untuk apa kau meminta nomor gadis_ freak_ itu Sasuke." Ujar Sasori mencela. Namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Sasuke.

"Ahh tunggu sebentar, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak menghubunginya." Ino lalu menyebutkan digit angka yang dia ketahui adalah nomor hp Sakura.

"Hn _thanks_."

Seminggu setelah pesta tersebut Sasuke sudah mengirim 5 kali SMS ke nomor Sakura yang diberikan oleh Ino kemarin, namun sampai saat ini masih belum juga ada balasan dari perempuan pink tersebut. Dengan sedikit gengsi yang diturunkan, akhirnya Sasuke mencoba juga menelpon nomor itu untuk malangnya jawaban yang diharapkan tidak begitu bagus karena suara yang keluar adalah.

**_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di lu-."_ TREKK~**

Sasuke menggeram tertahan, ternyata selama ini nomor yang dia tuju sudah tidak aktif lagi. Berarti selama ini Yamanaka itu sudah membohonginya.

"Cih Yamanaka sialan." Decih Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"_FOREHEAD!_" teriak Ino dan langsung berlari menyongsong Sakura dan memeluknya.

"_PIG_!" teriak Sakura tidak kalah antusias.

"Kau jahat sekali minggu lalu tidak menemuiku saat aku berulang tahun."

"_Gomenna pig_, aku sangat menyesal." Muka Sakura menunjukkan rasa yang sangat bersalah hingga membuat Ino menjadi tidak tega.

"Yasudah kumaafkan, jadi apa kado ulang tahunku kemarin." Tagih Ino.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya _Pig_, tenang saja." Senyum Sakura.

"Hey beberapa bulan lalu aku ke rumah Kiba karena diundang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Dan disana aku ketemu 'dia' loh." Seringai Ino.

"Hm 'dia' siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**DEG**

"Hah yang benar_ pig_?" tanya Sakura sangsi.

"Iya, dan kau tahu apa lagi. Dia meminta nomormu juga kepadaku." Goda Ino.

"_Pig_ kau jangan bohong." Tuding Sakura seakan dia tidak percaya akan ucapan sahabatnya ini.

"Serius, memangnya dia tidak ada menelpon atau sms dirimu?" tanya Ino dan Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Kau memberikan nomorku yang mana?"

"Yang ini." Ino menunjukkan layar hp nya ke arah Sakura. Dan seketika Sakura langsung menepuk jidatnya sekuat tenaganya.

"_PIG_! Nomor itu sudah tidak aktif lagi _BAKA_!" teriak Sakura mengamuk berteriak membahana dan seakan ingin mencekik Ino. Untung saja mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah Sakura yang sedang sepi.

"E.. EH! Aku tidak tahu_ Forehead_, aku pikir nomormu yang itu masih hidup karena aku asal memberikannya." Bela Ino.

"Huff aku tidak sanggup membayar pulsa karena mempunyai 2 kartu, jadinya aku melepaskan nomor yang itu."

"Yahh berarti itu salahmu bukan salahku." Ino memeletkan lidahnya kearah Sakura dan dibalas dengan jitakan Sakura.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Pig!" teriak Sakura membahana hampir mewek karena Ino telah menggagalkan komunikasi dirinya dengan pujaan hatinya selama 6 tahun itu.

**1 tahun kemudian~**

Sakura mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja putih yang digunakannya untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan di caffe '_Rainbow_'. Sebenarnya pemilik caffe ini sendiri adalah Haruno Mebuki, yang tidak lain adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri. Letak caffe tersebut sangat strategis karena sangat dekat dengan Universitas Konoha yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari sana.

Beruntunglah bagi Sakura karena dia baru saja diterima di universitas tersebut di jurusan bisnis. Sehingga setiap dia selesai kuliah dia akan langsung mengunjungi caffe untuk bekerja.

**Klining~**

"Selamat datang." Sambut Sakura kepada pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Banyak juga para pelanggan yang berasal dari luar negri dikarenakan mereka yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Konoha tersebut.

Universitas tempatnya belajar sendiri merupakan Universitas yang sangat terkenal sampai ke mancanegara. Jadi tidak heran begitu banyak mahasiswa asing yang ingin belajar di UK.

Sakura dengan senyum lebar dan gesit melayani para tamu yang berdatangan dengan tanggap, karena ramainya tamu yang disebabkan waktunya jam makan siang. Rambut panjangnya yang dia ikat _ponytail_ seperti Ino namun tanpa menyisihkan sedikitpun poni pada jidatnya. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar seiring dia menggerakkan badannya.

"Sssttt.. Sakura tolong layani tamu yang berada di meja 8, aku masih harus mengantar pesanan ini ke dua meja yang berbeda. Tolong yaa Sakura." Bisik Tenten kepada Sakura dan langsung mendapatkan jempol pertanda oke dari Sakura. Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja 8 yang dibilang oleh Tenten.

"Selamat datang, anda ma.. Ehh!" pekik Sakura kaget, dia langsung terbengong melihat siapa yang menjadi pelanggannya.

"Sa.. SAKURA-_CHAN_!" teriak Naruto kaget sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

Sasuke yang tadinya menatap layar hpnya, langsung memutar kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang disebut oleh Naruto tadi. Dan seketika seringainya langsung keluar tanpa bisa hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, Sai sendiri masih mengeluarkan senyum palsunya sambil menyapa Sakura. Perempuan satu-satunya yang ada di meja tersebut hanya menampakkan wajah bingung, terlebih saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang menyeringai. Belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat kekasihnya berekspresi seperti itu.

"_Ohisashiburi ne minna_." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum, namun sesekali matanya melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yaa bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Sakura santai.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang memberikan isyarat kepadanya untuk mendekat. Dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya karena Sasuke seperti mau membisikkan sesuatu.

**CTAKK**. Sasuke menyentil sedikit keras jidat Sakura hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jidatmu ternyata tidak berubah hehh _Pink._" Ejek Sasuke.

'Sasuke brengsek…_ ittai_.' Sakura memegang jidatnya yang pasti sudah memerah akan perbuatan Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa memaki dalam hati karena dia masih bekerja. Walaupun ini adalah caffe ibunya dia harus tetap sopan santun terhadap tamu.

Dengan gigi yang digemelutukkan Sakura menahan emosinya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Jadi.. bisakah kalian memesan pesanan kalian sekarang."

"Huwaa kau terlihat menyeramkan dengan wajah seperti itu Sakura-_chan_." Sindir Naruto.

'Naruto _no baka_, awas saja kau nanti.' Ancam Sakura dalam hati.

"Hahaha.. jadi silahkan sebutkan pesanan kalian tuan-tuan." Sakura tertawa dipaksakan.

Mereka semua langsung menyebutkan pesanan mereka satu persatu, dan hanya tinggal Sasuke saja yang belum memesan apapun.

"Bisa anda mengorder pesanan sekarang tuan?"

"Tunggu sebentar Jidat aku sedang memilih."

"Kalau begitu aku.."

"Aku pesan Teriyaki dan jus tomat saja."

"Baiklah silah...,"

"Hn tunggu aku berubah pikiran Jidat, aku pesan Kare saja." Sakura mencoret pesanan yang disebutkan Sasuke tadi. Saat dia hendak pergi kembali Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Ahh aku rasa steak tenderloin saja, yang tadi batal Jidat." Sakura kembali mencoret notes pesanannya. Terlihat Sakura sudah mengeluarkan urat kemarahan di jidatnya.

"Hum.. kupikir ak..-"

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar pesanan kalian dengan sabar tuan-tuan, dan ini bonus permen lollipop khusus untuk anda!"Sakura langsung menyumpal mulut Sasuke dengan permen lollipop yang berada disakunya untuk sekedar cemilannya. "Sumimmasen!" dan Sakura akhirnya bisa pergi meninggalkan meja laknat-menurutnya- tersebut.

"Hummpp.. HUAHAHAHAHA! Kau sungguh luar biasa Teme!" Naruto tertawa kencang sambil memukul-mukul meja didepannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat keakraban(?) kalian seperti tadi." Ujar Sai.

Sasuke langsung men-deathglare mereka berdua, tak tahukah mereka bahwa dia hampir mati tersedak karena ulah Sakura. Dia kembali duduk dengan tenang, dan menikmati lollipop yang diberikan-disumpal- Sakura kepadanya.

'_Strawberry ka_. Sama seperti dia.' Batin Sasuke.

Sakura kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain, namun sesekali Sakura melirik kearah dimana Sasuke dan yang lainnya berada. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat gadis pirang yang duduk disebelah Sasuke sepertinya cemberut kesal, namun ditenangkan oleh Sasuke dengan cara menepuk kepalanya.

'Hihi.. dasar tidak pernah berubah.' Batin Sakura geli.

"Sakura bisakah kau mengantarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 8." Pinta Shizune saat Sakura memasuki area dapur.

"_Etto_.. Shizune-_nee_, aku ingin ke toilet dulu aku sudah tidak tahan. Tenten saja yang mengantarnya, sebenarnya itu pelanggan miliknya hehe.." Sakura menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

'Untung saja hehe.' Sakura mengeluarkan lidahnya jahil dan melenggang pergi. 'Walaupun aku senang bertemu dengannya tapi aku tidak mau menguras energiku hari ini hanya untuk menahan emosi saat melayani mereka.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekati meja kasir yang berada di pojok ruangan, tempat Kaa-san nya berada.

**GREEPP**

Sakura memeluk Mebuki dari belakang hingga membuatnya kaget.

"Sakura, jangan mengagetkan_ Kaa-san_." Mebuki menjitak pelan kepala Sakura.

"Humm.._ Kaa-san~_" Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan kini menggesek-gesek pelan wajahnya di bahu Mebuki. Sakura selalu bersikap manja seperti ini jika ada sesuatu.

"Ada apa, kau lelah?" Mebuki mengelus surai merah mudaSakura dan mengecup kepala Sakura.

Pegawai-pegawai lain yang melihat interaksi antara Sakura dan Mebuki sudah terbiasa dan tersenyum maklum. Sakura dan Mebuki sendiri mengabaikan beberapa pandangan tamu yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melenggang pergi. Mebuki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya tersebut. Namun dia tiba-tiba teringat Sakura tadi tersenyum lebar dengan rona tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ada apa dengan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di koridor gedung Fakultasnya sendiri, tanpa teman-temannya yang biasa selalu bersamanya. Beberapa hari setelah dari caffe tersebut Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura lagi, bahkan setiap mereka kesana, tidak Nampak sedikitpun batang hidung gadis _pink_ itu. Huff entah kenapa belakangan ini Sasuke terus memikirkan gadis _pink_ tersebut.

Tidak tahu harus kemana, Sasuke akhirnya berjalan menuju gedung tempat perpustakaan yang dimiliki kampusnya. Mungkin tidur sejenak disana untuk menenangkan pikirannya bukan hal yang salah.

Setelah masuk kedalam gedung perpustakaan,dia disuguhkan pemandangan rak-rak besar yang menjulang tinggi berisikan banyak buku, dan dijamin semuanya lengkap. Sasuke menaiki tangga untuk kelantai dua perpustakaan itu dan berjalan menuju pojok ruangan yang mempunyai jendela besar. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap warna _pink_ yang belakangan ini sering menghiasi pikirannya.

Disana terlihat Sakura sedang duduk dimeja sambil memainkan laptop hitam miliknya. Diwajahnya bertengger sebuah kacamata modis dengan bingkai berwarna hitam . Rambut panjangnya kini hanya bagian di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya saja yang diikat, bahkan kali ini dia memberikan poni dan menyisihan helai-helai rambut untuk membingkai wajahnya. Dan sisanya dia membiarkan rambutnya terurai menutupi punggung hingga hampir pinggangnya. Sakura terkadang tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang merona didepan laptopnya.

DEG DEG DEG

Sasuke langsung memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia berdebar-debar seperti ini hanya karena melihat Sakura. Sasuke langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya supaya sadar. Setelah mantap dia kembali berjalan dan mendekati meja dimana Sakura berada.

"Jidat."

Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggil dirinya dengan nama ejekannya., dan Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya melihat orang tersebut.

"Sa.. Sasuke," kaget Sakura dan dia langsung menutup laptopnya. "Se.. sedang apa kau disini Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Hn aku tidak melihat tanda larangan disini jidat bodoh." Sindir Sasuke dan mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Dasar ayam bodoh sialan huh." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, akhirnya dia mendengar Sakura memakinya kembali. Entah kenapa rasanya rindu.

"Jidat lebar sepertimu tidak pantas mengejekku. Perhatikan dulu gulali yang ada dikepalamu itu."

"Hey bokong ternak, kau jangan memulainya ya!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya emosi. Untung suasana perpustakaan sedang sepi.

"Aku hanya berkata kenyataan Jidat, tak tahukah kau bahwa Jidat dan kepala _pink_ mu itu sangat aneh dan.. aww Sakit _pinky baka_!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan saat dia merasa rambutnya kini tengah dijambak oleh Sakura.

"_Urusai_! ayam hutan!" Sakura melepaskan cengkraman tangannya setelah puas. Dan kembali membuka laptopnya. Sakura kemudian mengacuhkan kata-kata ejekan Sasuke selanjutnya untuk membuatnya kembali marah. Dia mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Sasuke yang merasa telah dicueki oleh Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang ada dikantungnya dan memainkannya. Namun sesekali dia melirik Sakura yang wajahnya tidak kembali cemberut bahkan kini Sakura tersenyum kembali.

Sasuke baru sadar, Sakura telah banyak berubah sejak masa SMP mereka. Sakura sangat berbeda sekarang, dulu rambut _pink_nya hanya panjang sepundaknya, dan sekarang helai rambut_ pink_ tersebut sudah sangat panjang mencapai pinggangnya. Wajahnya yang dulu berjerawat sekarang sudah bersih dan putih, badannya yang dulu agak gemuk kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Kenapa dia begitu odoh karena baru sadar sekarang, setelah memperhatikan begitu lama wajah Sakura, bahkan aura kedewasaannya pun sangat jelas terlihat. Satu hal yang tidak berubah darinya bagi Sasuke adalah, senyum lebar Sakura yang diiringi dengan pipinya yang merona merah. Ciri khas senyum Haruno Sakura yang selama ini selalu dilihatnya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengambil sejumput rambut Sakura yang lumayan panjang dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Dengan penuh perasaan dia menghirup aroma khas yang selalu keluar dari sana.

"_Strawberry_.. rambutmu tidak berubah harumnya, Sakura.."ujar Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung menegang dengan wajah yang memerah.

"_Baka_." Sakura berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan menunduk. Dulu saat SMP Sasuke memang selalu memegang rambutnya hanya untuk sekedar menghirup aromanya, hal tersebut sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke. Namun 3 tahun lamanya mereka tidak pernah berjumpa, Sakura menjadi sangat canggung saat Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini lagi.

**Drrtt ddrrtt ddrrtt**

Sasuke merasakan getaran ponsel miliknya yang tengah dia genggam. Reflex dia melepas untaian rambut Sakura yang sedari tadi dipegangnya untuk mengecek siapa yang mengirim pesan kepadanya. Dan ternyata sang pacar lah yang mengirim pesan kepadanya untuk menemuinya di kantin Universitas dekat gedung fakultas hukum.

Seketika ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi masam, entah kenapa dia merasa badmood dengan permintaan Shion tersebut. Sasuke langsung menghela nafas kasar mencoba membuang kekesalannya. Sakura yang menyadari hal tersebut merasa penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

"_Iee,_ hanya seseorang yang memintaku menemaninya." Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasuke langsung kembali bertanya dengan spontan.

"Sudah berapa lama dengannya?" '_Baka_ Sakura, kapan kau bisa menghilangkan ke kepoan mu ini.' Rutuk batin Sakura.

"6 bulan."

Sakura tidak menyangka pertanyaannya ini akan djawab, padahal saat SMP Sasuke sering tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Fuhh lama juga Ayam." Sindir Sakura karena dia mengerti akan tabiat Sasuke sejak dulu kalau berpacaran. Yahh bisa dikatakan _playboy._

"Hn kau masuk jurusan apa?" Tanya Sasuke mengubah topic.

Sakura langsung menunjukkan buku yang berada di samping laptopnya kepada Sasuke.

"Bisnis _ka_."

"Dan kutebak kau berada di jurusan apa, hukum kan."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Karena kau ingin menjadi jaksa."

Oke kini Sasuke makin dibuat penasaran oleh Sakura, kenapa dia juga sampai tahu apa yang dicita-citakannya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya 5 tahun yang lalu Ayam."

Sungguh bahkan dia sendiri bisa lupa kalau dia pernah mengatakan hal tersebut, dan kejadian itu sudah lumayan lama. 5 tahun, apa Sakura begitu memperhatikannya selama ini. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa senang.

"Ahh Naruto pasti jurusan Hukum juga kan. Dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin menjadi pengacara seperti ibunya." Ujar Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat saat SMP mereka.

Kesenangan Sasuke langsung hilang seakan ditiup angin. Ternyata Sakura bukan hanya memperhatikan dia saja, tetapi sahabat pirang bodohnya juga. Ggzz entah kenapa dia menjadi kembali kesal, dan kekesalan tersebut bertambah saat mendengar ringtone hp nya berbunyi menandakan sang kekasih menelpon dirinya.

"Tunggu apalagi, dia sudah lelah menunggumu Ayam. Sana pergi." Usir Sakura secara 'halus', dan Sasuke memberikan tatapan dingin kepadanya yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Dan akhirnya… selalu kau yang pergi duluan meninggakanku." Gumam Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari punggung Sasuke hingga sosok tersebut hilang dari pandangannya.

Nee Sakura sebenarnya kau mencintai dirinya dengan sikap seperti apa. Kau mencintainya bertahun-tahun selama ini, tapi selama itu juga kau tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan kesal ataupun cemburu dengan para gadis yang menjadi pacarnya. Apa kau benar-benar tulus mencintainya…

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**my first fic Sasusaku 'w')/ akhirnya kesampaian juga nge publish cerita dengan pair sasusaku.  
jujur aja sebenarnya aku masih kurang PD untuk nge publish cerita yang satu ini apalagi dengan pair perdana dan pair paling paporitku di ffn =w=  
tapi yahh mau bagaimana lagi, data dokumen fic yang ada di laptopku tentang sasusaku tinggal yang ini, dan sisanya masih belum kupindahin dari notebook lamaku ~(=o=~ )**

**makanya jangan heran kalau cerita ini sangat abal dan absurd bagi anda yang membacanya XD**

**Dan... Jika berkenan silahkan anda memberi tanggapan ataupun kritik di kotak review ini v( =w= )v**


	2. Nostalgia

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**3**

**Rated: T**

**2**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**1**

**Warning: alur berantakan dan gaje, OOC, Typo(s), dan banyaknya hal-hal nista lainnya**

**0**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER II**

Langkah-langkah panjang kaki indah nan jenjang seorang gadis pirang terus bergerak seiring melewati puluhan orang yan melihat dirinya, khususnya para pejantan yang begitu terpesona akan kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

Sang gadis pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Ino kini tengah sebal karena dari tadi tidak menemukan sahabat pinknya yang mengaja dirinya untuk berjumpa di taman Universitas dekat gedung fakultasnya berada. Masalahnya ialah ia sudah sangat lelah mengitari taman yang begitu luas ini. Apalagi dengan pandangan orang-orang yang terus tertuju kepadanya, oke biasanya juga dia tidak keberatan jika dipandang karena dia suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi beda kasusnya disaat dia sedang kesal dan _badmood_ seperti ini karena tidak menemukan sahabat jidatnya.

Ahh~ akhirnya pandangan matanya menangkap seluwet berwarna merah muda yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku dan menggunakan earphone di kedua telinganya. Tanpa membuang waktu Ino langsung menyerbu tempat Sakura berada.

"_DEKORIN_!" Ino menerjang dan memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, bahkan kekuatan suara milik Ino lebih besar daripada _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinga Sakura.

"Ino-_BUTA_ kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Sakura kesal namun tetap membalas pelukan erat dari Ino "Kenapa kau lama sekali sih?" Cemberut Sakura.

"_Gomenne_, dosenku begitu lama keluar dari kelas dan membuat kami tertahan ,dan juga mencari dirimu dari tadi itu sungguh sangat menyusahkan tau."

"Kumaafkan asal kau mau mentraktirku," Ino yang mau protes langsung disela Sakura. "Atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

"Hah memangnya kau sanggup pergi meninggalkanku sekarang?" tantang Ino dan Sakura hanya menyengir gaje.

"Tidak sih, setelah sekian lama mana mungkin aku mau meninggalkan sahabat buta dan pirangku ini."

"Dasar _bakadeko_."

Kedua sahabat ini melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dua dengan diselingi canda tawa bahkan pukulan dan beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka dengan kedua pipi yang merona. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa beberapa laki-laki menatap mereka untuk melihat Ino langsung tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak berubah ya Ino, tetap menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Fufufu itu memang wajar karena aku cantik Dekorin," Ino langsung menyibak rambutnya bak iklan shampo yang dilihatnya kemarin. Dan Sakura seketika menyesal memuji sahabat cantik namun menyebalkannya ini. "_Demo_… bukankah kau juga seperti itu Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah menadi pusat perhatian para lelaki juga baka."

"Aku tidak akan termakan candaanmu Ino~"

"Aku tidak bercanda _bakadeko_," Ino menarik-narik kedua pipi Sakura dengan kesal dan angsung mengarahkan wajah Sakura ke arah kanan. "Lihat itu kalau tidak percaya."

Sakura yang masih menahan sakit akibat cubitan dipipinya yang sekarang sudah pasti memerah melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Ino, disana ada 2 orang laki-laki yang melihatnya. Kedua laki-laki tersebut langsung tersentak kaget saat mengetahui Sakura memergoki mereka melihat dirinya. Dan dengan senyum canggung mereka melambai dengan wajah yang memerah. Sakura yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya membalas senyum mereka.

"Tuh kan apa kubilang, dari tadi juga banyak yang melihatmu _Dekorin_ ku sayang."

"Tapi Ino aku masih tidak percaya." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan membuat Ino mendengus sebal.

"Coba kau bandingkan dengan fotomu yang dulu ini _Dekorin_!" Ino menyodorkan layar Hpnya yang memperlihatkan penampilan Sakura saat SMP.

"Kyaa kenapa kau masih punya foto itu, ayo hapus hapus,"

"Tidak mau, ini bisa menjadi bukti nyata akan perubahanmu yang dulu khukhkhu." Ino menarik hp nya dan memandang layarnya yang menampilkan foto Sakura yang tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang masih ada jerawat juga sedikit hitam dan badan yang mempunyai beberapa simpanan lemak disana-sini.

"Ohh ayolah Ino itu foto yang sangat memalukan." Sakura mencoba memelas.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak _Dekorin_ ku sayang~" Ino hanya menyeringai sadis dan tertawa nista setelahnya.

(\_/)o=(-'.'-)=o  
('')-('')

Sasori berjalan dengan sedikit lesu dan wajah yang masam. Tugas yang diberikan dosennya begitu banyak, padahal rasanya mereka masih berada ditahap awal masuk. Cih ingin sekali rasanya menonjok wajah sang dosen yang begitu apatis terhadap keadaan mahasiswanya.

Untung saja koridor tempatnya berjalan sudah sepi, sehingga dia dapat menghindari suara berisik cekikikan para gadis yang memujanya.  
Sasori memejamkan matanya memijat keningnya perlahan. Sial bagi dirinya akibat menutup mata sambil berjalan, membuat dia menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

**Brukk brruukk brruukkk**

Suara barang berjatuhan kian menyusul seiring terjatuhnya orang yang ditabrak Sasori. Beberapa buku sang pemilik yang ditabrak Sasori terlihat berserakan dilantai. Sasori yang berniat meminta maaf langsung menghela nafasnya gusar saat melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Siluet pink yang kini tengah terduduk dengan wajah yang menunduk karena menahan sakit.

"Hahh.. Ternyata kau." Dengan acuh Sasori berjalan kembali menghiraukan keadaan Sakura. Entah kenapa setiap melihat perempuan satu ini membuat Sasori selalu _badmood_, dan Sasori sungguh membencinya. Bagi Sasori, Sakura tak lebih dari sekedar annoying dimatanya, mengingat sikapnya dulu saat SMP yang terkenal barbar juga kasar, dan memiliki wajah yang jelek.

"Hey kau!" Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasori namun kembali dia tidak dihiraukan.

"Kembali kau!"

"Awas saja kau KEPALA CABAI PENDEK!" Teriakan Sakura melengking di lorong koridor ini. Sasori sendiri yang mendengar nama julukan dari Sakura langsung berhenti dan memutar kepala merahnya memandang Sakura tajam.

"Kau bilang apa.. Jidat _freak_?" Satu hal lagi yang paling dibenci oleh Sasori. Hanya Sakura lah manusia satu-satunya yang berani mengejeknya. 'Pendek' merupakan kata tabu ditelinganya. Walaupun dirinya tak begitu pendek, tapi diantara semua temannya dia lah yang paling miskin akan tinggi badan.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, dia sedang mencoba untuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada bajunya.

Sasori yang merasa tidak dianggap kembali memutar kepalanya. Yahh sekalian untuk menahan emosi, karena bisa saja dia memakai kekerasan kepada gadis menyebalkan ini bukan.

**BUAKK**

Kamus besar nan tebal melayang tepat ke kepalanya. Membuatnya dirinya hampir jatuh ke depan akibat hantaman keras itu di kepalanya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai kepala cabai pendek!" Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati Sasori dengan wajah kesal.

Cukup! Sasori tidak mau tahu lagi, dia ingin menghajar perempuan barbar ini. Menguntungkan dirinya mengingat situasinya sedang sepi sehingga dia mungkin tidak dapat masalah.

"APA MASALAHMU JIDAT BRENGSEK!" Sasori mencengkram kerah baju Sakura saat gadis itu tepat berada dihadapannya.

Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu sangat kaget refleks memanglingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya saat Sasori membentak dirinya. Dengan mantap dia berusaha mengutarakan pendapatnya sedari tadi.

"Setidaknya..." Sakura mencoba berani menatap lurus wajah Sasori. ".. Kau harus meminta maaf padaku dulu.. Sasori _no baka_." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah menahan air mata dan mencoba terlihat kuat.

**DEG**

Sasori terpaku saat melihat ekspresi Sakura, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis ini bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Selama ini yang dia tahu Sakura adalah sosok kasar nan brutal yang tidak pernah menangis saat SMP. Dan lagi dia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Sakura sekarang terlihat begitu.. Cantik dimatanya. Kenapa dia baru sadar, apakah karena selama ini dia begitu enggan hanya untuk menatap wajah Sakura sehingga dia tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Merasakan Sasori tidak membuat pergerakan, Sakura mencoba melepas cengkraman Sasori pada bajunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan untungnya ternyata usahanya berhasil. Setelah memungut kamus yang dilemparkannya tadi, dia kembali berjalan ke tempat dimana buku-buku miliknya masih bersumpah melihat setitik air kecil menetes dari wajah Sakura walaupun dia hanya melihat Sakura dari posisi belakang.

Sakura akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menggandeng tasnya. Sampai dirinya menghilang dibelokan koridor Sasori terus menatapnya. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah kini seakan menyelimuti hatinya. Dengan gusar Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kembali berjalan ke arah tujuannya.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan lesu, membiarkan rambutnya yang terurai sedikit acak-acakkan. Suara TV yang berasal dari ruang keluarga rumahnya, membuat dia berjalan kesana. Pandangan matanya menangkap sang ibu yang sedang menonton sambil duduk di sofa. Di depannya tersedia teh dan beberapa camilan lainnya.

**BRUUKK**

Sakura menjatuhkan badannya disofa tersebut dan membuat paha Mebuki menjadi sandaran bantal kepalanya.

"Sakura, kau mengagetkan _Kaa-san_," Mebuki menyentil jidat Sakura akibat kelakuan Sakura.

"_Nee~ Kaa-san_.." Sakura malah menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di paha Mebuki.

"_Doushite nee_ Sakura?" Dan Mebuki mengerti Sakura pasti punya masalah sekarang.

Sakura menceritakan segalanya pada Mebuki saat dia berseteru dengan Sasori tadi saat di kampus.

"Dan dia membentakku_ Kaa-san_ uungghmm itu sungguh menyebalkan." Refleks Sakura menggigit paha Mebuki kesal.

"Sakura! Jangan menggigit paha_ Kaa-san_!" Mebuki menyentak Sakura dan menjitak kepalanya kesal.

"Adududuh iya iya _gomen Kaa-san_." Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang telah dijitak oleh Mebuki.

"Dan... Soal masalahmu yang tadi hmm. Kaa-san pikir kau terlalu berlebihan melemparinya dengan buku tebal nee Sakura. Itu tidak baik."

"Aku kesal dan refleks Kaa-san."

"Belajarlah menahan emosi, suatu saat _Kaa-san_ yakin dia akan meminta maaf padamu saat dia sudah sadar nanti." Mebuki mengelus kepala Sakura yang tengah mengangguk kecil. "Minta maaf lah ada dia besok Sakura." Sakura mendengus sebal mendengar nasehat Mebuki terakhir ini. Namun mau tidak mau dia harus tetap melakukannya bukan, berdosa jika dia tidak melakukan apa yang sudah disuruh oleh ibunya.

Dua orang gadis yang memakai pakaian sporty sedang berlari kecil mengitari komplek UK, dengan simbahan keringat yang terus menerus menetes dari wajah mereka dan membuat pakaian mereka nampak basah dari belakang, namun salah seorang perempuan merah muda menutupi bajunya dengan jaket parasut yang tebal tidak seperti temannya yang masih tetap PD walaupun keringatnya mencetak begitu jelas akan lekuk tubuh sexy nya dari belakang.

"Hosh hosh Sakura hosh istirahat sebentar hosh." Ino salah satu dari dua gadis tersebut berbicara sambil masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan.

"Hosh oke hosh hosh." Tampak Sakura sendiri sedang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit mulai menyesakkan dadanya akibat jogging sore yang tengah mereka lakukan ini. Rencana yang awalnya iseng diperbincangkan mereka kemarin rupanya menjadi kenyataan saat Ino tahu begitu banyak para mahasiswa tampan yang melakukan jogging di komplek universitas ini setiap sorenya.

Sakura dan Ino menduduki bangku panjang yang tersedia di dekat pinggir lapangan basket dan menselonjorkan kaki mereka yang serasa masih tegang dan mencoba merileks kannya.

"Hey bukankah… itu Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya." Ino baru menyadari lapangan tersebut sedang dipakai oleh Sasuke dan lainnya akibat kelelahan yang menderanya. Sakura yang mendengar Ino menyebut nama Sasuke langsung bersemu merah dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah lapangan.

Terlihat disana ada Sasuke, Naruto, Sai , Sasori dan beberapa teman-temannya yang lain yang Sakura kenal sampai yang tidak dikenalinya. Mata Sakura seakan terfokus setiap Saat pada Sasuke melihat bagaimana pemuda itu bergerak,berlar melompat dan melempar bola, sunggu membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih keren dan _sexy_ apalagi dengan tetesan keringat yang membasahi kaos dan wajahnya.

"..kura"

"Sakura.."

"SAKURA!" Ino berteriak tepat ditelinga Sakura hingga membuatnya terjerembab kaget.

"Kenapa sih Ino buta!" kesal Sakura dan telinganya kini tengah berdengung akibat teriakan dari Ino.

"Habis kau melamun dari tadi dan tidak meresponku karena tengah melamun." Cibir Ino.

"Ck tidak harus meneriakiku juga _buta_."

Teriakan Ino dan percekcokan mereka membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengalihkan eksistensi mereka ke tepi lapangan. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura langsung menyeringai kecil dan melemparkan bola yang ada ditangannya ke temannya, menandakan dia akan keluar dari permainan.

"Jidat, sedang apa kau kemari. Menonton permainanku hm?" goda Sasuke saat dia sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura.

"Tidak, jangan terlalu percaya diri tuan ternak ayam." Angkuh Sakura.

"Iya dia melihatmu… Aduh! Sakit jidat kenapa kau menendangku." Teriak Ino dan mengelus kakinya yang tadi ditendang Sakura.

Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya saat melihat Sakura memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Dengan iseng dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengelap keringatnya di handuk yang bertengger di pundak Sakura.

"Ayam jorok apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bau sana jauh-jauh!" Sakura keki melihat perbuatan Sasuke yang masih menempel dipundaknya.

"Ck keringatku tidak bau, hidungmu saja yang sistemnya salah." Sakura langsung melotot mendengar penuturan Sasuke, namun dia mencoba mengacuhkannya dan mengambil sebotol air yang tadi dibawanya untuk melepas dahaganya sedari tadi. Baru sekali tegukan, botol yang ada digenggamannya langsung hilang dan berpindah tangan ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa kau sudah menjadi miskin hingga tidak mampu membeli minuman sendiri hah!?" emosi Sakura dan mulai menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Aku haus bodoh," Sasuke mengembalikan botol minum yang sudah habis setengahnya tadi kembali kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa meratapi air minumnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Hey Sakura-_chan_ Ino_-chan_ sedang apa kalian disini?" Naruto ikut menghampiri mereka berdua dan dibelakangnya terlihat Sai dan Sasori juga.

"Kami habis jogging dan beristirahat disini Naruto." Ino menjelaskan dan tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu pria yang dari tadi menatapnya intens."Araa~ aku haus apa kalian ingin menitip minuman guys." Ujar Ino.

"Aku aku aku, aku sangat haus dari tadi." Naruto berseru dengan semangat diikuti gumaman Sasori pelan dan rengekan Sakura yang tengah meratapi minumnya. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah sedatar papan dengan gumaman yang tak kalah pelan dari Sasori.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.. Sai kau harus menemaniku." Ino menarik tiba-tiba tangan sebelah kiri Sai dan memeluknya erat. Sepertinya ada yang direncanakan si gadis pirang ini.

Kepergian Ino dan Sai menyisakan sesaat keheningan diantara mereka, sampai Naruto membuka suara karena tidak sanggup lagi melihat keheningan yang sungguh garing ini.

"Nee Sakura-chan.. aku baru sadar, sekarang kau sudah makin cantik." Naruto menyengir lebar sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari bawah hingga atas.

"Fuhh kau saja yang baru menyadarinya Naruto-baka." Sakura mengibas rambutnya angkuh sambil menyeringai, lalu tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Bukannya dulu kau sangat jelek dan bahkan jidatmu.. awww aww iya ampun Sakura-chan ampun~" Naruto memohon ampunan dari Sakura saat rambutnya serasa ditarik oleh perempuan _pink_ ini.

Sasuke hanya melihat mereka datar namun masih tersungging senyum tipis di bibirnya melihat Naruto dan Sakura, mengingatkan dirinya akan kenangan dulu saat Sasuke dan Naruto selalu menjahili Sakura hingga terkadang menghasilkan benjol dikepala mereka masing-masing atau jambakan kasih sayang dari Sakura, dia terkekeh saat mengingat hari-hari itu.

Sakura yang tertawa kecil tidak sengaja melihat sekilas arah pandangan Sasori kepadanya, ahh seketika dia teringat bahwa dia belum meminta maaf pada lelaki merah ini akan insiden pelemparan buku yang dilakukan oleh dirinya, yahh walaupun sebenarnya bukan kesalahan yang ditimbulkannya 100%. Tapi karena sudah membuat janji dengan kaa-san nya dia harus melaksanakannya.

"Sasori.. bisakah aku bicara sebentar." Sakura berjalan menuju Sasori dan menariknya pergi dari sana, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berpandangan heran. Sejak kapan Sakura dekat dengan Sasori? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori mencoba tetap stay cool, sesaat setelah Sakura menariknya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto tadi berada. Perasaan bersalah sebenarnya terus menerus meluap saat Sasori melihat Sakura, bibirnya kelu hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf apalagi saat mengingat ekspresi Sakura yang menangis.

"Aku minta maaf."

'Jadi apa yang harus kuka.. ehh.' Sasori menatap kaget saat sadar Sakura meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Aku sadar aku salah karena sudah melemparimu dengan kasar, sekali lagi maafkan aku Sasori." Sakura ber_ojigi_ di depan Sasori dengan penuh keyakinan sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa diam mematung. Sakura yang merasakan tidak ada respon dari Sasori hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah kurasa kau tidak mau memaafkanku, sebaiknya aku.."

"Kumaafkan."

Sakura menatap Sasori takjub, belum selesai dari keterkejutannya Sakura kembali dibuat shock dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sasori.

"Aku.. juga minta maaf, karena telah membentakmu. Maafkan aku juga atas perlakuanku selama ini.. kepadamu" Sasori menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura melihat Sasori seperti itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan menarik sebelah tangan Sasori.

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kita teman." Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasori sebagai bentuk salaman persahabatan antara dia dengan sang pria. Sasori yang melihat senyuman lenar Sakura tanpa sadar mengeluarkan rona merah tipis di pipinya dan memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi mukanya yang terasa panas. Gumaman kecil ia lontarkan untuk membalas kata-kata Sakura.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Sasuke yang sedari tadi penasaran akan hubungan mereka berdua hanya memandang tajam kedua insan tersebut. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya bergerak melanggar akal logikanya hingga menguntit kedua temannya ini dengan alasan ingin pergi ke toilet tadi pada Naruto. Menggeram kecil, tanpa sengaja ia meremas I-phone yang tengah digenggamnya sedari tadi. Sebelum membantingnya, gadget tersebut mengeluarkan tanda bunyi nada panggilan dari seseorang. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya Sasuke mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

**_'Sasuke apa kau ada waktu aku ingin kita...'_**

"Tidak sekarang Shion." Sasuke langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut dan membanting I-phone nya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke terus menerus menggelutukkan giginya keras seakan terus menerus menahan ini, entah kenapa aku merasa pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dimana aku pernahh merasakannya, dan dibandingkan dulu rasanya sekarang jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dulu Kami-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**haihaihai minna-samaaa~ 'w')/ **  
**Rabie akhirnya nongol lagi setelah ngaret setelah sekian lama hohohohoho XD #ditabokmadara**  
**jujur aja yaa sebenarnya rabie kurang ada feel untuk ngetik karena abis kena wb dari semalam apalagi dengan sibuk kegiatan kuliah yang baru dimulai sebagai maba =.="****tapi mudah2an para readers-tachi tetap bisa menikmati cerita nostalgia ini yaa :'33 **

**wkwkwkw rabie sebenarnya sendiri paling rileks saat membuat bagian adegan mebuki dan sakura, entah kenapa rasanya pengen banget dicerita ini menunjukkan kedekatan antara ibu dan anak itu yang dengan tingkah-tingkah manja layaknya seorang anak kepada ibunya hohohoho XD**

**okee waktunya balas review dulu ya ;))**

**Chi-chan Uchiharuno : wah makasih yaa udah bilang ficnya bagus. jadi terharu X'D ini dah lanjut kok :3  
**

**Anka-chan : wkwkwkw mereka bukannya gamau menunjukkan perasaan mereka, tapi mereka masih labil gatau dengan prasaan mereka khususnya si ayam XD**

**desypramitha26 : wahh makasih dah bilang cerita ini berbeda dari cerita sasusaku yg benci jadi cinta XD, sebenarnya rabie dah cukup ngusahain agar ceritanya tidak terlalu biasa, tapi sepertinya rabie masih labil akan cerita yang seperti ini, yosh tapi akan rabie usahakan supaya lebih baik lagi .)9  
**

**lala yoichi: khukhukhu ngiri ya ngiri yaaa XD #sepaklala wkwkwkw sorry yee guenya ngaret karena gue sibuk XD #nyimpenin tuh golok**

**hanazono yuri : ini udah lanjut :)**

**asiyah firdausi : lumayan apanya, ngemengnya yg jelas mak :v #siram balek formalin**

**prince ice cheery : ini dah lanjut :)**

**Cordelia carstai : wkwkwkw yg sabar ya mbak, kliatan berarti cinta situ ga kesampaian XD #dirajam -peace- ini dah lanjut kok :)**

**arigatou para semua readers maupun silent readers yang sudah berkenan membaca fic ini **

**jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda dibawah ini ;)**


End file.
